1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to planters and more particularly pertains to a modular planting system for growing a plurality of plants arranged in a vertical column.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of planters is known in the prior art. More specifically, planters heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting living plant organisms are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a planting wall is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,499 which includes a plurality of vertically spaced blocks adapted to contain soil and plants. The blocks are laterally staggered, locked together and form a wall that may be planted on both sides to provide a sturdy and attractive structure.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,807 which discloses an arrangement for growing plants including a multiplicity of planters each having a bottom face, sidewalls, and an open upper face, with the containers being at least partially filled with a medium for growing plants and being stacked in the form of a self supporting column.
Other known prior art planters include U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,359; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,873.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a planting system for growing a plurality of plants arranged in a vertical column which includes a plurality of modular planting units which may be stacked together at various relative angular orientations to form the vertical column, wherein each of the modular planting units includes a center column having a pair of plant receptacles projecting from opposed sides of the center column, and a mounting flange extending downwardly from a lowermost portion of the center column and arranged for reception within an uppermost portion of a center column of another planting unit. Furthermore, none of the known prior art planters teach or suggest a modular planting system of the aforementioned structure which further includes a watering system for dispensing water to each of the individual plant receptacles, and supporting structure for supporting the system in a vertical orientation.
In these respects, the modular planting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of growing a plurality of plants arranged in a vertical column.